Gabriel's Brilliant Plan
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: Gabriel has a plan to save Sam from Lucifer. Sam isn't fond of the idea because it's physically impossible to do it. To bad Gabriel likes doing the physically impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Sam could barely believe what he was hearing; Gabriel was seriously talking about turning him into a Pagan God!

"So, Sammy becomes a pagan God like you are, and-" Dean trailed off as he, Cas, Sam himself and of course Gabriel sat in one of their dingy motels discussing ways of getting Sam out of his predicament with Lucifer when Gabriel had popped one of the strangest ideas ever out of his ass.

"Dear old Luci can never use him as a vessel in a hundred years. Pagan Gods are their own entities and therefore cannot be used as vessels." Gabriel said as he popped a sucker into his mouth.

"That would seem like the ideal solution." Cas said and Sam choked on his beer.

"What's the matter Sammy? Afraid you'll end up as a God of wheat or something?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No, actually Dean, I think that's be more you than me; seeing as how wheat is used to make some beers. Either that or a fertility God. I'd probably end up as a God of bad omens or something. No, what's bothering me is that I seem to be the only one here, apart from that gigolo in the corner, who knows what has to be done in order for me to become a God!" Sam sneered at his brother.

"What? You gotta go through some sort of Spiritual Journey or something like that?" Dean asked his little brother before Gabriel asked

"How do you know about that part? And who are you calling a gigolo?" Gabriel asked while trying to look insulted.

"It's amazing the things you find in books, especially the ones that Bobby just so happens to have on hand. And you are the very definition of a gigolo, so don't bother denying it. And I wish it was something simple like a Spiritual Journey; no, the God who is making a new God, i.e_. Loki_ over there has to... _fill _the body of the God-to-be (me) with a... Godly essence, if you will, for a rather long period of time."

"So what? He has to fill you with Godly mojo for eight hours or so? What's the big deal?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"The 'Big Deal' is that he has his _cock_ up my_ ass_, filling it with spunk you minus minded moron! And it's not for a mere eight hours! Or ten or even twelve! He fucks me for a full twenty-four hours!" As Sam spoke, Dean spat out his beer.

"What? No way in Hell! Na Ah! Not happening! You are not fucking my baby brother for twenty-four hours! I mean, how would you even be able to do... _it _for that long?" Dean ranted/shouted/asked Gabriel. '_He took that about as well as can be expected. Damn. I should've probably known that Sammy would figure out or know what was in store for him at the suggestion of becoming a pagan God. I often forget that there are actually some humans that can almost pass for intelligent._' Gabriel thought as he responded

"Angelic stamina is really something." He watched in partial amusement as Dean's face turned red then slightly blue before Castiel said

"That may be Gabriel, but Sam does not posses '_Angelic stamina_'. Not many who have ever attempted such a thing have survived or been able to complete the ritual; the person must be awake at all times and the human ends up either being worn out and passing out, or they die of a shattered pelvis."

"Doesn't sound like all that bad a way to go if you ask me." Dean mumbled before Sam snapped

"Fine, then you do it first and tells me how it turns out. That is, of course, after Lucifer brings me back and _convinces_ me to say yes to him!" They all flinched, knowing he spoke the truth. If it failed and Sam died, Lucifer would bring him back and find some way of convincing Sam to be his vessel.

"Look Sammy-kins, you may not like the medicine, but if you want the big bad cold virus to go away, you really have no choice."

"You really suck at metaphors, you know that?"

"What do you want? I'm a God of mischief, not poetry; go talk to Odin."

"Look, there has to be another way in order to get me out of this! Like, what if I was in a coma? I would have no real consciousness, so I can't give Lucifer my consent right? No consciousness, no consent."

"But, how would you go about being put into a coma Sam? Even I know that it is difficult to go into a coma without being brain dead." Castiel asked Sam.

"It's possible to be put into a chemically induced coma; doctors do it in extreme cases where the subject will be in immense pain. If you know where to go, you can get the right chemicals for the job."

"OK, tell you what – you all give my idea a try; Sammy can't get it up, we put his lights out."

"I personally prefer Sam's idea." Castiel said

"You want to give the one who started this whole thing an easy way out?" Gabriel asked and Cas' eyes turned to ice.

"That is not fair Gabriel; we all had our parts to play in starting the Apocalypse; Dean broke the first seal, I was the one who let Sam out to go after Lilith and you are not innocent in all this. You must have had some inkling that seeing his brother die over a hundred times would have a serious impact on Sam's psyche, paving the road for Ruby to manipulate Sam."

"Thanks Cas." Sam said in a quiet voice and Cas just nodded.

"Hey, if you ask me, he would have fallen even faster if I hadn't of prepared him for it." Gabriel rebutted.

"Before we have an overly big debate on this whole thing, I think we should decide on who's idea we're going for, OK?" Dean said as the two angels glared at each other.

"I agree with Sam's idea." Cas said.

"So do I." Dean agreed.

"Well, that makes it three to one, so unfortunately Gabe, your idea loses. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to arrange a meeting with a-" Sam started to say as he turned but stopped when Gabriel popped in right in front of him.

"Sorry Sambo, but my idea is more enjoyable for you and me all around." Gabriel said before he touched Sam's forehead. The last thing they heard was Castiel shouting

"GABRIEL! NO!" The same time that Dean shouted

"SAMMY!" When Sam got his bearings back, he found himself tied down in a bed with silk sheets. He was also as naked as the day he was born.

"Gabriel! Did your Father forget to at least give you the common sense He gave to a gnat?" Sam shouted as he tried to break the bonds holding him down.

"Well, I would like to think that I have a few qualities in common with a coyote." Gabriel said as he put a blindfold on Sam and ran a hand down his back. He was a little put out when Sam flinched from his touch. '_We'll have to work on that. Don't worry Sammy-kins; you'll be begging for my touch by the time we're done._'

"Gabriel, this is not funny in the least! Untie me, take this stupid blindfold off, put my clothes back where they belong, and take me back right now!"

"You're a bossy little submissive, aren't you? I guess I'll have to gag you too." Gabriel said with a sigh as he snapped a gag into Sam's mouth. What made the whole thing even more humiliating, was that it was a hard, plastic dildo gag. '_Forgive me for a stupid question, but is there a reason you hate me so much as to go to these lengths to humiliate me?_' Sam mentally asked Gabriel as he tried to get the gag off and out.

"You want to know the funny thing? I don't really hate you; I admire you. Despite what I said back there, going a hundred Tuesdays of watching Dean die, and you didn't break? I'm impressed Sammy-kins. Not many could do it. And only someone as observant as you, would notice something as small as _strawberry syrup_ instead of _maple_ on pancakes. Now, in order to keep you going for the entire twenty-four hours, we'll need to write some sigils on you. So just lie still while I get my ink, which will dissolve into your skin and will be removed once we're done. On the other hand, maybe I should try and get you to relax as much as possible, won't do us any good if you're as tense as you are while I'm trying to fuck you into the mattress will it?" Gabriel said before he went to find the oil he had his masseuse use for his own massages, his special ink for important sigils, and his brush for it. He made sure that the oil was nice and hot before he decided to also have some candles. He then set about straddling his hunter. Gabriel had to smirk; _his_ hunter, Sam would indeed be _his_ by the time the twenty-four hours were up.

With a snap, the oil was on a stand with hot coals keeping it warm (cold oil was disgusting and the exact opposite of erotic). _Gabriel, please don't do this!_ Sam tried as Gabriel dipped his fingers in the oil and rubbed it between his hands. He then leaned down and laid his hands on Sam's back, who tried to buck him off.

"If I were you Sammy-kins, I'd stop struggling or else I may just have to whammy you into submission, and those can feel far worse than you just giving in." _Fuck you._

"As you wish." Gabriel said before he touched Sam's forehead, making him go rather limp without falling asleep. _That's better _Gabriel thought as he picked up the ink jar for the sigils. Gabriel _had_ planned on getting Sam to relax first, but after that little _fuck you_, Gabriel decided to make the whole thing start right now. He used the ink to right on his shoulders the intent of the ritual they were about to take part in, and saw it dissolve into Sam's skin. He then wrote the sigils that would make Sam as horny as a jack-rabbit and as insatiable as Don Juan. As soon as he was done, the sigils glowed before again dissolving. Sam whimpered as he felt Gabriel run a finger down his back.

"Now, what not many Pagan Gods knew, is that the sigils I just drew on your back, they do three things. One, as you're probably experiencing, you get incredibly horny. Two, you're going to as insatiable as a praying mantis but, lucky for you, you won't have to worry about blue balls. Three, when I put the _slightest_ pressure over the sigils..." Gabriel said as he lightly put his hand to Sam's back over the sigils. Sam felt as if he had been electrocuted as he spurted his cum all over the bed. _What have you done to me?_

"Made you as sensitive to touch as a 17-year-old virgin. Now, can you imagine how much fun you're going to have with your massage?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he dipped his hands back into the oil. As he started with his shoulders, Sam found himself getting worried despite being whammied and forced to relax from his forced orgasm, fearing just how many times he would come this night. Gabriel stopped for a moment, thinking.

"You know, you really did hurt me when you told me to fuck off; I think I'll introduce you to one more thing." _NO! Gabriel, please, I'm sorry! I... I'm just scared about the whole thing! I don't want this! I'm not gay!_

"Oh Sammy, you forget; angels are genderless. If I were to cast off this mortal coil and all that shit, I'd be neither male nor female. Anyways you don't have to be afraid; we'll save the hardcore stuff for the second date." _Excuse me, but don't bondage, blindfolds and dildo shaped gags count as the hardcore stuff?_

"I meant stuff like whips and cockrings." Gabriel said as he got his ten inch, royal purple vibrator and lubed it up with the hot oil before inserting it into Sam's rectum. Sam flinched and jerked at the same time, and Gabriel wasted no time in setting a bit of a rhythm to try and get Sam used to it before he turned it on, making Sam scream through his gag. Gabriel then resumed with the massage; going from head to toe four times, making sure to add quite a bit of pressure when he came to the area where the sigils had been painted on. By the time he made his fourth run, Sam had come over a dozen times, and Sam knew that he was still going strong but he pleaded anyway. _Gabriel... please... no more, just let me do my idea of a forced coma. I can't take this for a further..._ Sam had no idea how much time had actually passed since Gabriel started this ridiculous idea; he was thorough even if it was just his back being done, but the orgasms had made time both slow down and speed up.

"You can thank my thoroughness for knocking almost two hours of your list, so, only twenty-two more to go." Gabriel before snapping and turning Sam on his front, making the vibrator shift and seem to go even deeper, making Sam cry out and lift his hips, giving Gabriel the chance he wanted to dive in on Sam's cock. Sam felt his mouth go dry as he bit down on his gag while he screamed around his mouthful. Gabriel knew how to give a blowjob; it was tight and wet and because Gabriel didn't need to breathe, he could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat. Occasionally, Gabriel would hum, causing Sam to cum even quicker and Gabriel just kept drinking it down. Sometimes, Gabriel would use one hand to thrust the vibrator hard on Sam's prostate, hum around his mouthful of cock, and press his other hand hard against Sam's back.

_**Twenty-two hours later**_ (sorry folks, but I can't write a sex scene that lasts a full twenty-four hours!)

Gabriel had untied Sam sometime ago, knowing that if Sam tried to run, all he had to do was put pressure on Sam's back and he wouldn't be able to move two steps. He had even removed the gag to give Sam some water and Sam had promised no more protests if the gag stayed out. Gabriel had agreed and had them do a 69 to each other. In the last hour, Gabriel had fucked Sam so hard through the mattress, they thought that it was going to break. When that was done, Sam asked,

"Are you done _yet_?" To which Gabriel replied,

"Almost, there's just one last thing we gotta do before you're a full on Pagan God." Before he lowered his mouth to Sam's little hole that looked a little red with irritation, but otherwise fine. He gently licked it with his tongue like a kitten licks up milk. Sam could do nothing more than whimper as Gabriel pushed his tongue in, slurping up the cum he had just unloaded. When that was done, he pulled up and kissed Sam, making him drink the cum and the blood he had secretly put in his mouth. As that finished, Sam actually glowed as the twin rituals completed themselves. You see, Gabriel had chosen the Pagan God ritual for two reasons; one _was_ the fact that Sam becoming one would make him unsuitable for a vessel. The other was the fact that Gabriel had finally found his soul mate and he had no desire to see him die or become his brother's meat suit. The two rituals were very similar, except that the becoming the mate of an Archangel one only lasted twenty-two hours, not twenty-four. However, by adding his blood to his cum, he _had_ managed to merge the two, making Sam both a new Pagan God _and_ the mate of an Archangel. During the whole glowing phase, Sam had finally managed to pass out, as part of the glow had removed and imperfections on his body, including the sigils on his back and even the ones on his ribs. As Gabriel looked at him, he saw that Sam had become a God of Loyalty, Trust and Forgiveness, which was a good thing, because he did not want to deal with a God of War when Sam found out that they had just become hitched!


	2. The Unexpected Epilogue

Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but seeing as how everyone asked for the other parties reactions, it only seemed fair to do a small follow up.

When Sam and Gabriel got back to the motel where they had left Dean and Castiel, Gabriel had a fairly sized shiner, and Sam looked like he could spit fire.

"Sam, are you alright?" Cas asked as soon as they stepped through the door.

"Worn out but slowly getting my energy back." Sam replied as even Dean noticed Sam's eyes were different. They appeared his normal hazel at first, then Sam turned to face Dean, and he saw that they had changed to an acidic blue color that could switch to a darker color at will.

"Be thankful; I've found out that when he gets angry, his eyes turn acidic green and the pupils turn into slits; he looks like a pissed off snake." Gabriel said as his shiner turned a lighter color; for some reason, when Sam had punched him, it had actually hurt quite a lot, and a decent sized black eyed had been left behind. It was slowly healing, but even Gabriel didn't understand how Sam had _actually_ been able to hurt him.

"So, uh, what is Sammy a God of? Wheat or bad omens?" Dean asked while looking at Gabriel's face and trying not to laugh at the sight.

"Or perhaps a God of war?" Castiel asked with an open smirk as Gabriel flinched.

"Actually, he's a God of Loyalty, Trust and Forgiveness."

"Really? And what's that? A 'love tap'?" Dean asked, being unable to contain his laughter any longer.

"You should know as well as anyone that forgiveness needs to be earned, and he's got _a_ _lot_ that he needs to be forgiven for." Sam practically growled.

"Yeah, I guess kidnapping does require quite a bit of forgiveness." Dean said as he laughed until he noticed Sam's mother of all bitch faces.

"That is only the tip of Mount Everest."

"What do you mean Sam?" Cas asked with a severe look in his face, fearing what his brother had done to his best friend.

"Do you want to tell them? Or shall I?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Normally I'd do it to try and paint myself in a more favourable light-"

"And just how often does that _actually_ work?" Dean asked but Gabriel just glared and ignored him.

"But this way, if you tell it, it gives me a chance to vamoose for a little while, while everyone calms down."

"At least you're an honest little coward." Sam mumbled before he told the fallen Seraph and his brother what he had been told earlier the day before after he had regained consciousness.

_**Yesterday, after Sam woke up**_

"So, let me get this straight; you raped me and force fed me enough of your blood so that I'd become your mate? Doesn't my consent come into play anywhere in these stupid rituals of yours?" Sam shouted at Gabriel, who was ducking behind a high back chair. He had not had many meetings with Gods of Loyalty, Trust and Forgiveness, but he had heard that when one of their traits, especially the Trust one, was either ignored or betrayed, they had rather violent tempers.

"Well, seeing as how you promised to stop fighting if I took the gag out, the ritual took that as consent. You really have to be careful around angels; 'yes' can be said in one context and taken in as another. I f Lucy had said to you 'nice day, isn't it?' and you replied with 'yes, it is' he could have taken that little word to mean you agree-"

"I know that part you jackass! I just thought, like an idiot, that _you_ were perhaps better than your brother! At least he said that he would never trick me!"

"At least my trick didn't result in your soul being burned out!" Gabriel shouted right back. What shocked them was that when Sam punched him, Gabriel was actually pushed back a little by the force of it. _Oh boy, I think there may be some problems I didn't foresee!_ Gabriel thought as he brought up some ice to put on his eye which, remarkably enough, felt very tender.

"I thought that the only thing that could hurt an angel was another angel? And seeing as how you're an Archangel, one would think a person would be _very_ hard put to hurt you." Sam asked his new 'husband'.

"Well, seeing as how I'm the first one to make a mate for an Archangel out of a human so it'd be hard put to say _exactly_ what's going to happen." Gabriel said as he summoned two glasses of whiskey and a plate of double chocolate chip cookies.

"Would this be a good time to mention an itch I feel between my shoulders?" Sam asked as he accepted one of the glasses. Gabriel looked at him with the undamaged eye.

"Do you think you could point to where this 'itch' is?" Sam then shrugged and did his best to show exactly where it was coming from.

"Well, I can't see anything as of yet, but we'll watch it throughout the rest of the day and see if anything comes of it."

"I thought that once the ritual was done and I could stand we'd head back to Dean and Cas?" Sam asked, looking worried.

"Well, we've got to find out just what your powers are exactly; after all, there is a _lot_ to take into account. There is the fact that the original ritual would have just been endowed with the powers of the God of your traits. In your case, helping people to trust others after they have been hurt and betrayed. Helping them to forgive the one that hurt them and so on and so forth."

"No offence to other Gods of Trust, Loyalty and Forgiveness, but those powers won't do me much good in a fight." Sam said as he ate one of the cookies.

"Oh I don't know; betrayal, infidelity, cruelty, intolerance and hate are what demons feed on, what they use to gain entrance into a body. You are now an embodiment of what people pray to for salvation, that's why your anti-possession tattoo has disappeared." Gabriel might have had a point there; when Meg had possessed Sam, she had fed on his hatred and all of his self doubt.

"So, what? I can help a person get rid of their demons?"

"Yeah, and that is enhanced by the fact you're the mate of an Archangel. My guess is that you'll probably be able to teleport on your own, seeing as how you had the ability previously, you'll probably be able to see the future again, the chances of you being able to create illusions, fairly likely, changing objects from one form to another, again, somewhat likely, I'd suggest trying to bring a dog back to life before you try something complicated like a human, though I highly doubt you'll be able to actually hurt other Archangels. And of course, you'll be able to exercise demons like Cas used to be able to."

"How am I able to do all that?"

"Well, you _are_ my mate now, and I can't protect you all the time, so it makes sense that would have at least _some_ of my power. Whether you'll be able to do all that or not remains to be seen. However, should you ever deem it necessary, you can punish those that dishonour your traits. For example, if a husband cheats on his partner, you can find a way to punish him or, you can try and help him redeem himself; guilt him like there's no tomorrow until he repents."

"Leave it to you to give _that_ as an example." Sam mumbled into his drink.

"So, anyway, if the angel blood burned away the demon taint, why would I have abilities like precognition again?"

"I really don't know Sammy-kins; no one has ever made a mate out of a human before. Hell, for all we know, you could be able to give birth, seeing as how angels are genderless." Gabriel said, making Sam spit out his drink.

"WHAT?"

"It's hard to say just how your body has changed physically; if you've ever wanted to have life beyond your own, the transformation and cleansing could have had you develop a womb of sorts."

"I think I'm going to need a double if we're going to continue this conversation."

_**Present time**_

Dean was very pale when Sam finished telling what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. His baby brother had been raped and been made the mate of an Archangel. True to his statement, Gabriel had flown the coop, which was a good thing, seeing as how all three looked about ready to kill him.

"So Sam, just what all can you do?" Castiel asked, trying to pull away from the thought that his own brother had committed an act that should only have been perpetrated by a demon.

"Well, so far, what Gabriel told me has been true; my teleportation skills have about almost twenty mile radius and Gabriel thinks it will only get stronger as I get used to it. We don't know for certain about the precognition; I haven't had unusual dreams and I've seen no visions so it's tough to say. As for the illusions; I seem to have quite the knack for it, I can change my appearance and made some bullies believe they were being chased by a trio of tigers. Actually changing the molecular composition of an object into something else entirely? Not so much; I'm better at illusions. We haven't tried to see if I can revive things." Sam relayed.

"What about your 'Godly' powers?" Dean asked.

"Well, those were never under question; the original ritual _would_ endow me with the powers of my traits. Not that I've really had a chance to test them yet." Sam told them and Cas asked

"Are there any other physical changes apart from your eyes?"

"For the Pagan God Ritual? No. For the Becoming the Mate of an Archangel? Yes, which is the big reason on why I'm still pissed off at him." Sam replied before he took his shirt off and turned around. As Dean and Castiel watched, Sam said one word in Enochian.

"Odo." As Sam spoke, a pair of the most beautiful wings opened from Sam's back. They were ultramarine at the top, going lighter as they went down, ending in azure, with highlights in electric blue. They must have been over twelve feet in wingspan.

"Hchzrh." The two then watched as they darkened into black with red highlights. But both saw that, instead of being made of feathers, they looked like they were made of scales or possibly _bone_. They looked as if they hit you, you would not be getting up for a very long time.

"You even developed war wings?" Cas asked in awe as Sam flapped the wings a little, causing a couple of things to be blown about.

"War wings?" Dean asked.

"You didn't think that we went into war with our usual wings did you? They are far to fragile and sensitive, as you very well know when we're in bed together. Our war wings can knock an opponent down or, as you can see, whip up whirl winds. They are however, useless for flying." Castiel explained as Dean blushed and Sam said

"Chdr." Causing the wings to retract.

"At least you seem to have a fair amount of control over them. Have you learned how to fly yet?" Cas asked Sam.

"Not yet; Gabe wanted me to be able to push the wings out and pull them back before we started the flying lessons, though it seems like they're building strength in them quickly." Sam explained.

"So, how deep does this bond of yours and Gabriel's run Sammy?" Dean asked once the blood returned to normal levels in his face.

"Well, I can tell you he's in Italy right now scarfing down spaghetti and wondering if I'll let him touch me again. He's also afraid that Castiel is going to him because of what happened." Sam explained and the two, especially Cas, were shocked that Sam could already pinpoint where his 'husband' was when they had been bonded for less than seventy-two hours. At the thought of Sammy being married to Gabriel, Dean snorted and asked

"So, Sammy, does this make you the step-mother of a giant dog, a six-legged horse and a big snake?"

"Actually, I'd be step-_father_ to Sleipnir; Gabriel actually gave birth to him. Fenrir is a giant _wolf_, not dog. Jorgumand is a _sea-serpent_, not a mere 'big snake' and you forgot Hel, Goddess of the Underworld. Once I've gotten everything under control, Gabriel is going to introduce me to them." Sam said, not looking in the slightest embarrassed.

"Sam, how do you feel about all this? Really?" Cas asked, making sure Dean couldn't talk and interrupt them.

"Still a little freaked out but, last night, while I slept, I didn't dream of Lucifer; I'm looking forward to flying; and the chance, no matter how slim, that I could actually have a kid of my own? Fan-bloody-tastic." Sam said and Cas knew he spoke the truth.

"And what about Gabriel himself?"

"Do I love him? Not yet. But, you know, a lot of marriages were formed out of convenience, not love, and the unions were rather happy together for a very long time. Sometimes, love comes _after_ marriage, not before it." Sam said and Cas nodded with a smile on his face.

"Besides, if he tries to abuse me, I know where he keeps his sword." Sam said and Cas laughed. Dean was trying to get their attention in hopes of getting his voice back. To no avail.

"Well, I think I better go get my 'husband' before he turns into Garfield the cat." Sam said but just before he teleported, Cas asked

"Sammy? Try to get him to eat more fruit." Sam's laughter echoed in the room even after he was gone.

_**In Italy**_

"Please don't tell me you _always_ eat spaghetti when you're nervous." Sam said as he popped in near Gabriel, taking the seat across from him."

"Nah, I usually have ribs but I felt like Italian today."

"Give the guys some time and they'll forgive you." Sam said as a plate appeared in front of him.

"Think you can guarantee that, oh God of Forgiveness?" Gabriel asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes."

"And you? Are you going to forgive me anytime in the near future?" Gabriel asked, no longer looking at Sam.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't, seeing as how I am, as you said, a God of Forgiveness. Though believe you me, you're going to be at it for a _long_ time before I forgive you." Sam said and he noticed Gabriel looked relieved.

"When can I get started on _making it up to you_?" Gabriel asked with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

"Are you a God of Mischief or a God of Sex?"

"You'd be surprised how many people have asked me that."

Sam figures he can wait a few more days before telling Gabriel he just might be pregnant. After all, when he was sick, it could just have been motion sickness while he was teleporting. Right?

He hopes not.

_Odo_ - Open

_Hchzrh_ - Reflection

_Chdr_ - Close


End file.
